


LOVE ME LIKE YOU DO

by samwillis90



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Background music in the kiss, Ellie Goulding love me like you, Harry in Love, M/M, Nagini She is a great friend., Transformation, philosophical stone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 13:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9441929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samwillis90/pseuds/samwillis90
Summary: Harry Potter tries to protect the  philosophical stone    but falls in love with Voldemort.





	

 

**Love me like you do**

 

                                     **LOVE ME LIKE YOU DO**

 

 

The lord of darkness was an evil Being, that no one doubted, and that he had no time for laser and no friends the world knew, he knew no form of love, everything was dead, pale as his face deformed and cold as death.

Nothing heated her heart except her friend Nagini who was everything to him, and so he lived, because he was planning all the time the domain of the magical world, the domain of eternal life and thus a new world.

But there was a certain nosy boy whose prophecy said he would be their destruction. Harry Potter, he was always there to help his friends when the Dark Lord appeared at Hogwarts and tried to retrieve the Philosopher's Stone.

Yes, to recover it, for the Lord was telling everyone that the Stone belonged to the darkness and not to the wizards of light. And every time he went to pick up the stone, Potter's brat would appear. He was already pissed off, he would have to put an end to the boy once and for all. He would go to the meeting day with the wizards that was scheduled for Friday and everyone would know the defeat and the Dark Lord would be victorious.

It was Friday morning and Voldemort was getting ready and talking to Nagini.

**"So, Master, are you really going to Hogwarts?"**

"Yes, dear Nagini, I must recover my Stone."

**"I wish you luck master."**

On this day Harry Potter was helping Ron and Hermione with the preparations of the meeting he was Well excited when his scar began to hurt on his forehead. He had sensed something that afternoon, but he ignored a certain feeling because he was happy with his return to Hogwarts. He was at the height of his 16-year teens and felt his heart vibrate to a new life, new loves, he needed to feel loved to feel Alive, he was feeling like a sunbeam in his chest and he was ready for the world. He picked up the Philosopher's Stone and smiled contentedly by placing it on the pedestal of the main hall.

"Watch out Harry!" Said Hermione almost panicking when she saw Harry holding and dropping the Precious Stone. The boy soon opened his eyes out of his magnificent trance and looking startled at the witch.

"What happened?" Said the young man, Hermione arrived just in time for Harry to do something stupid because of his reverie. It happened to him all spring and his friend could not help noticing.

"Harry, you almost dropped the Philosopher's Stone, what's the matter with you?"

"I do not know Hermione, do not worry I'll be more careful," said the afflicted boy. Hermione gripped the Stone, placing it back on the pedestal carefully.

"Harry, remember that Voldemort has been after this Stone for a long time, we can not risk it." The young wizard stared in amazement at the name he uttered.

"Voldemort?"

"Yeah, do not you remember the last time he tried to get her and attacked us? He wanted to kill you Harry, to kill them all. "

Harry looked at Stone with some discouragement and snorted at the fact that he was only a stone and represented nothing more than as leader of the order to protect him from the Dark Lord. He shrugged his shoulders at Hermione.

He was not interested in these facts, but he knew that his future depended on the order and protecting his friends. He swore on the wizard's council and so he would defend all of the cursed Lord who had been chasing and trying to destroy He and now he would have to kill him, it was him or the Dark Lord. Harry then clenched his fists, straightened his glasses and forgot his wonderful reverie he had felt before, had he come back to reality to save his masters and friends.

In the hall were all the students teachers and guests to attend the meeting made by Albus, Minerva and Snape were also there and soon they appeared Draco, Luna Ron and Hermione and all of the school of magic were moving so that began the ceremony. Harry was beside his friends and he had a bad feeling, his scar began to ache and he made an uncomfortable grimace. Albus seeing the young man's movement called him:

"Harry, Harry, what's going on?" The wizard director whispered.

"There's nothing sir, just my scar again," said Harry.

"You'd better get back together, Harry, I've noticed you a long time lately, we can not let the Stone fall into the wrong hands, we count on you.” Said the old wizard, glancing confidently at the boy.

Harry only consented, ignoring the annoying, boring pain he carried in his life. The pain only ceased when they began honoring the students was when a total darkness fell over the hall with thick black clouds and an unusual wind.

At that moment everyone knew who was coming. Harry, Hermione and Ron looked up in alarm, trying to calm the eager students. Albus yelled at Harry to join him and so he ran to the side of the wizard who was watching the menacing dark cloud. Albus's small meeting was overrun by the Dark Lord who appeared along with his Death Eaters laughing loudly at the terrified students. Then the whole hall was filled with darkness, and he dined in laughter as Voldemort approached with an evil smile between pale lips.

"Dumbledore I want what's mine!" Said the Dark Lord approaching the pedestal where the Philosopher's Stone stood.

Immediately he looked at Harry who was next to the master and smiled. Harry looked back and swallowed dry, he found himself in thoughts and his reverie came back at a wrong time causing Albus to prod him hard on his arm so he would wake up.

"Harry!” Albus yelled and Harry had a shock looking at the old man and then at Voldemort. Snape and Minerva looked stunned and prepared for the possible attack. Voldemort was still looking at Harry smiling, scarlet eyes in the emerald greens and said,

"Ah, the child who has lived, come to death."

 Then he raised his wand and pointed at the boy, but before shooting Albus cast the spell preventing the Dark Lord's beam from reaching the boy. Then Severus Snape and Minerva also drew their wand toward Voldemort and were stopped by the Death Eaters. Ron Hermione screamed Harry to hide, but Albus simply picked up the Philosopher's Stone and handed it to Harry to hide.

"Quick Harry fled to the main chamber!"

Harry grabbed the Stone in his chest and ran as high as he could, he was holding the holly wand and leading him through the secret rooms. Voldemort who was fighting with Albus made a face of anger and went after the boy. Yes he was furious, the Stone had been taken away by the idiot brat that had to be destroyed, he turned a black smoke and left behind Potter.

Harry was able to enter the large chamber whose stone walls were beautifully carved and had a window and if looked down was an impressive height. Harry then hid when he saw the black smoke coming through the door with a terrifying wind. The Lord then began to look for the boy and cast the spell on the pardes of the chamber so that stones slid beneath the boy, Harry shouted:

"Expelliarmus!"

Harry stepped out from behind the wall casting the spell on Voldemort who countered by breaking the wall on the opposite side. Voldemort frowned and pointed his wand at the boy who ran. Harry ran so hard he tripped and fell, he was tired and sweating a lot but managed to hide the Stone inside his uniform coat.

Black chains sprang from the ground and pinned the boy by the legs and arms, immobilizing him. He tried to free himself but was useless, so the Dark Lord approached Harry with his hands raised and his gaze was serious and menacing and his expression was calm and somber. He stepped closer and held Harry's face with black nails wanting to rip the soft, flushed skin of the handsome young man and watched the boy calmly.

"Finally I have him under my domain."

Said that Harry looked at that hybrid face with big eyes in shock and again had his daydream, he noticed the pale face with no nose with eyes of burning fire so close to his threatening him and he did not Could help more that was lovely.

He froze then only moved quickly forward to kiss the Dark Lord on the misshapen lips he had.

His mouth and tongue moving fast inside the mouth of his enemy that froze in place without knowing what was happening.

He continued to kiss the Dark Lord, tasking of all of his softer, more provocative cold taste, and had the taste of rain and a thousand storms, oh that irregular mouth was sensational when a lip parted hastily and Voldemort fell to the ground in a panic.

The rush rushed to Harry he let go and he fell looking stunned at the man. Voldemort was totally lost looking at Harry without believing with a look of astonishment wanting an answer.

"What did you do!"

shouted the black wizard. Harry did not know what had happened, but he understood what he had felt and smiled.

Voldemort was shocked not to stop looking at Harry and touching his jagged lips with the slender tips of his fingers, his heart was pounding like a bomb about to explode and his chest his breathing quickened with rapid movements, he was in shock, he had lost his Powers and was weak on the floor with his hand on his chest. Harry could only look at the Dark Lord dumbfounded by the fact that his feeling had surfaced so inopportunely, the boy smiled and straightened his glasses without knowing what to say.

"It was just a kiss, Lord."

The Lord lifted his face to look at Harry doubtfully. Harry was lost in his thoughts and Voldemort uttered a snorted snort, he tried to get up very angry, taking his wand off the ground and pointing at Harry. The young wizard looked frightened, clenching his fists, but Voldemort just looked and said before leaving in a black cloud:

"You'll pay for that Potter."

And he flew over the head of the very fast out the window. Harry was stunned and rushed off to the main halls. He ran and in the hallway he came face to face with nothing less than Nagini sneaking up looking at him with sharp teeth.

Harry stopped and watched the snake crawling toward him. Suddenly the ceiling began to collapse in thin sharp shards due to the fight with the Death Eaters coming down all over Nagini.

Harry then quickly cast a spell to block the stones from falling on Voldemort's animal and pushed it away so it would not die from the collapse. Harry screamed as a stone struck his arm, but Nagini was safe staring at the boy in astonishment. In the smoke from the rubble, Nagini ran to see if Harry was all right and saw the boy on the floor bleeding with a pained face.

**"Harry Potter ... Are you okay?"** Said the snake approaching, the boy tried to sit dirty from the dust speaking in the snake tongue:

"Yes I am and you?"

**"I'm fine, these stones would have killed me, you saved my life, thank you"**

"You're welcome, what are you doing here?"

**"My master came here with bad intentions I came to help him, but I got lost from him."**

"He came in search of the Philosopher's Stone."

**"Yes I am aware, he will be proud that you have saved me, he will like you very much."**

"Nagini of what you're talking about, he came to kill me and take the Stone, he hates me."

**"Oh boy, do not mind the bad mood of the master, he stays like this forever, you'll know how to handle it, I'm sure, now we're friends, when you need me, just call me, you're my savior Potter, now I need to go , The master is worried, you need a healer. "**

"I'll be fine, you can go my friend."

When Nagini left, Ron and Hermione found Harry on the dust from the rubble and took him to a hospital. In the meantime Harry had to be hospitalized for the wounds on his arm and the order tried to establish himself from Voldemort's attacks.

The young wizard was thinking about the kiss he had given to Voldemort all the time, there in the hospital bed he felt exited and soon began to imagine in a lot of intimate scenes with Voldemort, it was normal in his age the hormones to jump and he could not avoid.

Nagini arrived in the room where her master was crawling on the feet of the Black Lord who was making a potion.

"Nagini where have you been? I was worried, you know you can not disappear like this. "

**"I went after the Lord at Hogwarts, the master did not see my departure."**

"What? Why did Nagini do this? You could have hurt yourself. "

**"I almost died tonight if it was not for Harry Potter."**

Voldemort staggered back with the name said, dropping the glass of the potion, he stared in disbelief at Nagini wrapping himself around his legs.

**"I went to try to help you sir, when the Ceiling collapsed on me and Harry jumped to save me, he was hurt a lot."**

Voldemort could not believe what he was hearing, Harry had saved Nagini from death and if she had died it would be the end of the Dark Lord. But why? Because he saved Nagini, he soon thought of the kiss Harry gave him and it felt a itch through his body and his heart beat again.

He did not know what he was feeling, it was an immense heat, something he had not felt before and that somehow filled the void that was his soul. He, because his hand on his chest and was shaken with it, Nagini crept around in concern.

**"What was a master?"**

"He talked in the snake tongue, he really understands and I did not believe, Nagini because Harry saved you? What did he want now? "

**"I do not know master, but I am grateful to him, the Lord must thank you too"**

"What? She's crazy, I will not talk to Potter, I can not. "

**"More saved me master, is there something I do not know?"**

 Nagini asked suspiciously and Voldemort had to tell her about the kiss. Nagini made a point of hearing congratulated by the action, she knew then by her snake instinct that something was happening by the confession of her master, she wanted to help improve the situation.

**"Master, so Harry Potter is in love with you?"**

"What? Do not say Nagini nonsense! Of course this was a boy's trap to knock me over. "

**"Master, I know when a human kisses another, means love, I am an old and I have an instinct, if he has a love for you, and the Lord does not, you have to tell him that, even if it breaks your heart , For he saved my life, that is how my people would act. "**

"I know Nagini, I'll think about what I'll do."

**"Do not be late sir, I'll be here."**

Voldemort was totally lost, he did not know what to do, the brat had saved Nagini's life and he could not chase after him.

For the first time he was afraid to face Potter, he did not know what was happening to him, the desire to kill the boy was going away and giving way to obscure thoughts, giving way to the kiss stolen in the camera, to the green eyes, the He was beautiful, he was always beautiful, and now his heart can leap violently from his chest to feel it, it was a violent and sudden thud to feel it, for he lived in the eternity of His spirit without love, without emotions, he wanted to get away from it all.

Voldemort was pacing back and forth, he was going crazy after a week and so two weeks passed, he had then made a decision, it was no longer possible to live with those emotions, he went to his room and there looked deep into his Mirror and concentrated.

Harry Potter was already at home well, still with a scar on his arm that he would have to get used to. The teenager was living with his Muggle Aunt in a beautiful, elegant Muggle home before returning to Hogwarts and facing his final year of school at the magic school.

Hermione and Ron came to visit him, staying a few days to distract him because they found his friend a little distant and sad. Harry was sad he did not know why, maybe he was in a depression he did not understand, maybe it was the age he still craved for adventures or a more modest life he did not know, so his friends stayed to keep him company nice and he liked it a lot.

Together they made cakes, cookies, played and watched movies, not to mention that they strolled a lot. It was important to Harry these moments he was not alone despite the loneliness he felt inside. When Ron and Hermione left, Harry lay down to sleep, he would still have a month's vacation until he returned to school so he tried to relax.

A brown owl flew out of his window making an annoying noise and Harry saw that it was not an order owl, he missed the animal and saw that there was a message in it. A letter. Harry opened it and saw that the black seal was a letter from the Dark Lord.

**Harry Potter**

**Come alone into the forbidden forest so we can settle our bills at once, stop hiding behind your teachers and face me if you're a man. I'll be waiting for you tomorrow at 5:00 p.m., do not miss it.**

**Lord Voldemort**

Harry read the letter several times in amazement before putting it away, something trembled within him that he did not know, but what did the Lord intend? This time he would surely kill him by the tone of the letter, he would have to pay to see.

At the time of the appointed day, Harry equipped himself with his wand, he would not unarmed face the dark Lord without unprotected, so he braced himself and dressed himself, the boy was very handsome, bright green eyes, pants and jeans overlaying his nice body. But why was he so beautifully neat? This was not a meeting but the arrival of the death of one of the two.

Thinking about it Harry prayed his parents were with him in death and went to the forest. His heart leaped as he saw a very angry Dark Lord turning to look at him. He smirked:

"Ahh, Harry Potter ... you're late your brat!" Harry was embarrassed trying to hide between his glasses.

"I'm sorry, I'm here."

 The Lord stared earnestly into his pale face, Harry saw that he had lifted his wand, it was the wand of wands! Oh God ... He even came to kill me.

"Wand Wand, then you came to kill me ... I will not die without fighting," said Harry, raising his wand in position.

Lord smiled and walked closer a little appreciating the scenery. Harry followed his movements carefully, he looked like a cat about to attack, he saw there pass before him all his anguish and missed his friends, but the Lord would shake his wand and smile at him:

"Potter, how do you know I'm going to kill you? Did you become a psychic as well? “Harry shrugged, then thought that Voldemort might be bluffing.

"That's what I should do to kill him, is not it?" Voldemort looked at the young wizard from afar, his scarlet eyes fixed on the bright greens, his breathing engaging minute by minute, and he felt powerless in front of a child. Harry looked at him strangely, he looked a little unsure of the wand's mother, he did not know what the Dark Lord intended.

"I knew you saved Nagini, I wanted to know why?" Voldemort said seriously looking at the young man with a wandering air of his wand playing in his hand. Harry remembered the accident by hiding the scar.

"Yes, I saved her, I saved her as I would have saved anyone Voldemort, I'm not like you."

Voldemort looked at him deeply.

"Nagini is my life Mr. Potter, she's all I have in this rotten world, without her I probably would not have." He looked sadly at the floor and continued,

"She and I are alone in this world, we are uniquely connected, she is my friend dear boy, you saved her and so I can not kill you, I promised her. So I decided to give you a request. "

Great, Harry thought, he would not be killed because of Nagini. What difference did it make? Voldemort still wanted him on a coffin, he was not at all thankful, he only did it for Nagini. Harry sighed,

"I do not want anything, I already said that I saved her just like anyone else, now if that's all you wanted I'm going to leave." Said Harry pulling away and Voldemort had to do something about it when his heart fired the loss. He cast a spell that broke the twig of the tree by scaring Harry backwards, he turned aiming his wand but nothing else did. Voldemort shouted:

"You can not go now! I owe you one thing, ask and it will be yours. "

"I said I do not want anything from you! You only want the Philosopher's Stone and destroy us! "Said the exalted young man.

"The Philosopher's Stone belongs to my Potter family, it was stolen by your order, ask Albus."

"No way, that's a lie!" Harry spat. Voldemort approached.

"Try to know the truth if you're so clever, you say it's a lie, but I've never lied to you, unlike you, Mr. Potter, You're the liar here! You fooled me with a dirty kiss to try to persuade me. "

  Harry was shocked, the Lord touched the subject of the kiss, but the kiss was not a lie, he was real.

" What are you talking about? The kiss was true, "said Harry, looking at the Lord's enraged gaze. Eyes blazing, ragged breath waiting for the boy as he peered.

"You lie, why did you kiss me? You wanted revenge and my humiliation. "Harry blushed and said anyway he did not care.

"The kiss was real, I kissed you, because ... because ... well, it was my wish."

Voldemort froze and looked at the boy with a startled face and said,

"So is this your wish? Kiss me. "

"What?" Harry did not process the Dark Lord's question, his face was blank, and he looked at the man bravely awaiting the answer.

"Yes, I do, if the Lord agrees." Harry said and Voldemort's face was made in thought, he looked at Harry hard and shook his head.

"Yes. I agree."

Harry approached the Lord with his heart in his hand. Voldemort looked at the boy cautiously he needed to breathe. As Harry approached, Voldemort sighed and his heart pounded, he looked at the boy coming to take his wish and he could not leave the place, his body was paralyzed, his strength disappearing again. Harry stopped in front of him, smiling weakly, and then his wand on the floor. The Dark Lord also placed the wand on the floor next to Harry's and his wands were left together in oblivion. There was a silence and the Lord broke:

"You do not care about my appearance." Harry smiled bright eyes at the burning scarlet.

"No I do not care."

Harry stepped closer and touched his enemy's face with a soft hand. Voldemort seemed to melt down to the touch as their faces touched his lips then. Voldemort was a little tense but he gave himself to the kiss totally, Harry's soft lips touching the fiery fleshy and again the young wizard felt that storm in his mouth, I like the rain. Cold and hot at the same time, fire and ice, pink and thorn, these contrasts made Harry crazy wanting more and more.

The kiss continued deep and passionate, Dark Lord moved his trembling lips trying something incredible, Harry's mouth and tongue were sweet, wet and he did not want to stop, Voldemort moaned in the kiss, he did not know if he had felt something like this before, something so Wonderful, as delicious as the mouth of your enemy. God, he was screwed. He was in love with his enemy Harry Potter.

Harry did not intend to stop with Voldemort so he dragged the Dark Lord to the first tree and there he drew more sighs from the man who was totally dominated by the boy. Pale swollen lips in the delicate blossoms rose with intensity as Harry placed his hand on the older man's waist pulling closer and when the air was already running out, for he kissed the dark wizard's translucent neck with an uncontrollable desire.

He kissed every area of her neck moving up and down in a gentle, sexual rhythm. The Dark Lord was in pure ecstasy, smiling deliriously, arching his head back, his lip on her skin was magical, so pure and so hot that nothing in that world could disturb that moment. They are alone in the forbidden forest, when Harry had to restrain himself by breaking the delicious kiss to look into the Lord's deep and ecstatic:

"Thank you," Harry said earnestly, glaring at Voldemort's confusion that he was breathless and excited.

"What?" Voldemort said without understanding looking at the boy and disappointed by the loss of sweet lips.

"Thanks for the wish." Harry said looking brightly and smiling at Voldemort who returned to reality with a shock and was a little embarrassed.

"Oh yeah, of course, there's no such thing."

Harry looked closely and they could not help but look at each other and smile at each other. Voldemort, then without grace, looked away in confusion:

"Oh I need to go Potter."

"Yeah, me too, so when are we going to see each other again?"

Voldemort did not process the question, Harry really wanted it again, but the Lord could not answer.

"I need to go." With that, Voldemort stepped away from the boy and flew in a black smoke in the sky. Harry watched smiling, something so wonderful had happened that he did not even realize that the Dark Lord had forgotten the mother wand on the floor beside the holly. Harry took the scared wand he needed to give back to the Lord, so he had the idea of going to his house tomorrow.

Voldemort came to his house perplexed by all that had happened, he laid his hands on his face thinking of Harry and saw that he was without his wand.

"Oh, damn I forgot the wand!" Lucius came to see his master along with the diners around.

"Are you alright Lord?"

"Yes Lucius, where is Nagini?"

"MyLord is feeding."

"Call her immediately!" Demanded Voldemort. He was too nervous for what could happen to his wand, he did not know if he was thinking about the wand or Harry, he kept pacing back and forth without knowing what to do.

**"You called master?"**

There came a familiar snake voice behind Voldemort who was looking at a painted picture of a black wizard.

"Nagini, I went to meet Harry Potter today, I gave you a wish and your desire was to kiss me. But I just forgot my wand in the woods. I do not know what could happen, I do not trust Potter, I'm very confused. "

Nagini came crawling on the master's feet sniffing something in his scent.

**"The Lord smells like Potter"**

"I was with him Nagini" said Voldemort still looking at the painting in reflection.

**"Why are you so worried? Harry will not do anything against the master, he loves him. "**

Voldemort sighed closing his eyes in thought clenched fists, he did not expect someone to love him, he the Lord of death could not, he had once thought of killing the boy and now everything got out of the way, what had happened?

**"Does the master love Harry?" Nagini asked, and Voldemort jumped.**

"What's Nagini saying ... no!"

**"Then why did not you tell the truth, you do not love him? You can not fool him just because he saved me. "**

"Nagini I'm not fooling you, I just do not know about my feelings, it was all very fast."

"For us love only exists once, once unrequited we leave for another, if the Lord does not want it should release it and so continue with its goals."

"Nagini, please, I have no idea how to love, love for me has always been a buried feeling, I swore when I made the pact, I'm lost forever." Said Voldemort burying his hands in his whimpering face and his crazy heart. As he claimed he had lost everything. Nagini only comforted him after all.

"Do what your heart tells you master."

Voldemort consented, he had a heart now that he had forgotten to beat, he had a heart that beat very hard now, he could feel it almost jumping out of his chest and that made him feel wonderfully good, he played the beats and of course He did not want to feel her look creepy, he wanted to live again, because his heart beat for the young wizard Harry Potter.

Harry woke with the taste of the rain still in his mouth, vision of pale skin and flashing eyes. He remembered that he had to hand the wand to Voldemort and he would come to his house when a white owl of the order appeared with a letter in his window.

**Dear Harry Potter**

**I ask that the Lord return to Hogwarts immediately, we are suffering from invasion threats from the northern wizards who want to take our Philosopher's Stone, I hope to count on your help.**

**Albus Dumbledore**

That's not ... Harry thought, what the hell now what he was going to do, he would hurry up to Voldemort and then go to Hogwarts. More than the hell these wizards from the north are trying again an attack and he had to be there with his friends. There was no time Harry took the backpack and wands and his magic broom, leaving for Hogwarts.

Harry flew over Hogwarts and saw a whole dark cloud around the campus and many green rays coming out of it. The dust as well as rose can lower and he saw the attack to the school and his friends fighting with the wizards of the north that were many.

Among them were many trolls and giant monsters who threw stones at schools and many of them armed in large numbers. They were too many for Harry's team so Harry with his wand cast a spell from above so that the opponents would fall. Dumbledore who was fighting alongside Ron and Herminone looked up at the sky with the other students.

"Look, it's Harry!" Said Hermione contentedly, and everyone had to run to the battlefield to secure the young wizard. Harry got off the broom and started to fight with several monsters that came towards him and with his magic he made several fall.

"Harry, we're here!" Said Hermione and Ron running toward her.

"Sorry if I was late"

"We have to protect the school, the teachers and Snape are up there trying to expel the invaders."

"Not that ... let's go!" Harry took the wand along with his friends and went into battle.

Meanwhile at Voldemort's house, the Dark Lord had a bad feeling and came to talk to Lucius.

"Lucius! Depresa bring me the mirror I want to see what's happening at Hogwarts. "

Lucius caught up and said smirking.

"MiLord got a message from my son that Hogwarts is being attacked by northern invaders. Thank God my son came in time. "The Dark Lord's eyes widened.

"What? Invaders? Is Harry there? "

"Yes MiLord, he's in the battle, now it will be easier to end Hogwarts with Harry dead."

Voldemort fell back in shock, Harry was at Hogwarts struggling, he needed to do something.

"Call all the Lucius diners we'll go there."

"What Lord? I'm not going there, we're safe here, my Lord. "Lucius said quietly and Voldemort charged him.

"I'm going to help Potter Lucius, it's settled."

Lucius looked at his master in shock, he had gone mad, what he intended, he would if his family would not risk and certainly not even his followers. He watched as his master left the room fangs and he quickly went to communicate to others.

  Voldemort was without his wand, he had a weaker one, but it was the one he was going to use, he called Nagini and left for Hogwarts in a cloud of smoke.

Harry was fighting at a disadvantage, the wizard he had fought was very strong and he was tired. He was fighting when a spell was cast on him and he fell off a wall of stones injuring his arm.

Harry screamed in pain and his friends came to save him, destroying the wizard. Harry then explained that he was fine and kept fighting to help his friends, he could not fail now, he could not surrender and when All seemed lost a black cloud like a storm fell on Hogwarts covering the whole sky.

Everyone who was fighting stopped to look and from the dark came the death-eaters who came to attack the invaders. Dumbledore rubbed his eyes, not believing what he had seen, it was Voldemort. He came to help, though he did not know the reason, the old wizard was right next to the Dark Lord coming down from the cloud introducing himself to the invaders. The monsters looked confused and attacked and were soon killed by the Avada of the Dark Lord. He walked quietly across the field toward Dumbledore, who came looking quickly.

"Greetings Albus, I came to help."

"I did not believe you, what made you come here?"

"Harry Potter, where is he?" Voldemort asked, Dumbledore looked incredulous without understanding.

"Taking care of the invaders who plundered the school up there, do not worry he's with Snape and his friends," said Dumbledore and before Voldemort said anything they were hit by the wizards and monsters, then the two opponents found themselves struggling together.

Dolores Umbridge emerged among the invaders, she was their leader, she wanted revenge and would end up with Harry Potter. The undisciplined student who deceived her in the forest, she was powerful and furious, she was thirsty for blood. She calmly watched Voldemort and Dumbledore fighting together and smiled. Who could imagine the Lord of death helping these accursed ones, he will have the same end.

Dolores had the wand of fate that could kill the Dark Lord, and when she cast a spell on him, Dumbledore protected him by hurling another one toward her.

"Umbridge! I knew you were behind it!” Said Dumbledore, pointing the mighty wand at her. Dolores smirked and Voldemort looked confused at that horrid Being in front of him.

"Look at me Dumbledore! I'm stronger than ever and you all died hahahah “ Cackled Dolores.

"You are crazy! Go away before you regret it”. said Albus, but the woman only laughed more and more.

"I came to kill Potter Albus and all those damned boring students!" When she said Potter's name, Voldemort got ready without speaking anything that was his style, threw the avada kedavra over the woman who fell hitting the tree screaming.

She looked like she was in pain recovering, Voldemort looked at the frightened woman, she seemed to have some force field protecting her, She stood up and cast a spell on the mighty Lord and he was thrown far away falling to the ground. Dolores laughed and Albus cast a spell against her and they were dueling.

Harry Potter was coming down the stairs to help Snape hurt when he saw a glimpse of Voldemort on the floor and Albus fighting. He could not believe Voldemort was here and he was hurt. He quickly helped Snape give him a potion and went down to the two.

Dolores and Albus were dueling when he was thrown with an overwhelming force in the tree and fainted, she then addressed the Dark Lord who reacted by casting the crucio in the shard. It did not help and she laughed, but Voldemort did not give up casting another powerful spell and they ached, Dolores was very strong and Voldemort fell helplessly, his wand broke.

"It's a shame the Lord is fighting on the wrong side, I do not care who you are, I'm going to finish you." When Dolores was about to cast the curse, Harry came and cast a spell on Dolores.

"Stupfy!"

He threw Harry with his wand, and Dolores fell almost unconscious. Dolores tried to stand weak and scowl at the odious boy.

"Damn Potter, you're going to pay me."

Dolores cast a spell on Potter and Voldemort came in front to block it he was thrown unconscious on the floor.

"No!" Harry yelled and Dolores laughed out loud. Harry looked at Voldemort and glared at Dolores. She cast a spell against him.

"Expelliarmus! She said.

"Expelled!" Said Harry angrily.

Harry Potter was coming down the stairs to help Snape hurt when he saw a glimpse of Voldemort on the floor and Albus fighting. He could not believe Voldemort was here and he was hurt. He quickly helped Snape give him a potion and went down to the two.

Dolores and Albus were dueling when he was thrown with an overwhelming force in the tree and fainted, she then addressed the Dark Lord who reacted by casting the crucio in the shard. It did not help and she laughed, but Voldemort did not give up casting another powerful spell and they ached, Dolores was very strong and Voldemort fell helplessly, his wand broke.

"It's a shame the Lord is fighting on the wrong side, I do not care who you are, I'm going to finish you." When Dolores was about to cast the curse, Harry came and cast a spell on Dolores.

"Stupfy!"

He threw Harry with his wand, and Dolores fell almost unconscious. Dolores tried to stand weak and scowl at the odious boy.

"Damn Potter, you're going to pay me."

Dolores cast a spell on Potter and Voldemort came in front to block it he was thrown unconscious on the floor.

"No!" Harry yelled and Dolores laughed out loud. Harry looked at Voldemort and glared at Dolores. She cast a spell against him.

"Expelliarmus! She said.

"Expelled!" Said Harry angrily.

The two lightning bolts came together and Harry's thunderbolt grew stronger and Dolores weakened. She screamed as the thunderbolt smashed into pieces leaving only ashes in the air, Harry fell. Dumbledore woke up confused and Harry ran towards Voldemort who seemed unconscious. He looked at the Lord whimpering and his scar of regret began to hurt a lot. He took the face of his former enemy and then in his lap.

"Voldemort wake up. What were you up to? "

Voldemort opens a single eye looking at Harry smiling.

"Harry," whispered the Dark Lord.

"Harry, I could not leave him, I love you, Harry," said Voldemort before closing the totally cold, lifeless eye of his body. Harry cried and hugged the Dark Lord very strongly, his heart broke and he wept tears and tears like rivers upon his icy and pale body and he held it with all his might.

"I love you too Voldemort."

When Harry said this, everyone came to see all the students and teachers, Ron and Hermione, and even Lucius and Draco were there to see the bright light coming out of Voldemort. The blinding yellow light that surrounded them was so bright it seemed they were gone.

Harry was still holding Voldemort closed eyes wet with tears he opened his eyes and Voldemort was no longer there but young Tom Riddle. Harry looked at the young man in shock, where was Voldemort? Tom opened his eyes and looked at Harry smiling.

"Harry, it's me," said Tom, touching Harry's face.

"Voldemort, you're back to tone."

"Yes Harry, I do not know how." Said tone happy and smiling at Harry who was still shocked.

Harry smiled, he could not believe it was Tom again, his secret child love. He looked at Tom so happy that he totally lost himself in her beautiful eyes.

"I love you Harry"

Harry did not resist and kissed Tom very hard, hugging him a maddening and hot kiss, those seductive lips of Tom that were Harry's dream. And they were like that without ever leaving.

"I love you Tom."

True love makes incredible things my dear ones, it brings the life that has already gone and renews all things. Dumbledore said.

A year later, Harry and Tom were happy living together at Tom's house. The house still had Voldemort's old followers who grew accustomed to the idea of Harry being their new consort, she was not darker but rather florid as a Muggle house with many flowers. They walked with Nagini who was happy in the presence of the young friend, they kissed in the garden madly among many birds and butterflies, that was a magnificent day.

 

                          

 

 

                                             End AND....

 

You're the light, you're the night

You're the color of my blood

You're the cure, you're the pain

You're the only thing I wanna touch

Never knew that it could mean so much, so much

 

You're the fear, I don't care

Cause I've never been so high

Follow me to the dark

Let me take you past our satellites

You can see the world you brought to life, to life

 

So love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do

Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do

Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do

What are you waiting for?

 

Fading in, fading out

On the edge of paradise

Every inch of your skin is a holy grail I've got to find

Only you can set my heart on fire, on fire

Yeah, I'll let you set the pace

Cause I'm not thinking straight

My head spinning around I can't see clear no more

What are you waiting for?

 

Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do

Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do

Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do

What are you waiting for?

 

Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do

Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do

Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do

What are you waiting for?

 

I'll let you set the pace

 

 

 

Cause I'm not thinking straight

My head spinning around I can't see clear no more

What are you waiting for?

 

Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do

Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do

Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do

What are you waiting for?

 

Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do

Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do

Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to all this was my first fic of Harrymort, sorry for some errors, English is not my mother tongue. Here I added the song Love me Like you that combined very well with the couple. Tell me what you found, I love comments.


End file.
